The objective of the study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of four doses, 1MU, 2.5MU, 5MU, and 10MU, of subcutaneous Alferon N injection given thrice weekly for 24 weeks in patients with chronic hepatitis C who have not been treated with recombinant interferon alpha. The incidence of and time to response and relapse will be assessed in all four groups, as will the respective safety profiles.